Skills and effect
I. Skills: Classes grant skills to a character that either is always active, called a Trait, or needs to be triggered manually, in or out of combat ( called a Skill ). Traits often simply impart bonuses and have no other effect. For instance, the Blade skill from the Soldier imparts a damage bonus when an attack is delivered with a bladed weapon, like a sword. The bonus is automatic, there is no need to select it or activate it. Skills on the other end have no effect if they are not used. Often skills will require a target and sometimes it will be the character that uses the skill ( a skill with Self as the target ). Depending on the skill, the target can also be a single character or a complete party, allied or enemy. Each class has a different set of skills, and even monsters have some. The skills can be leveled up by applying skill points ( 3 are granted at character creation time and 1 is given at every level gain thereafter ) to increase the strength or effect of the skill. Thus, having 10 in Blades gives a much greater damage bonus having only 1. Once a point is assigned to a skill, it cannot be removed. The only way to do so is through the Guild Hall where you can reassign your skill points. But you need to pay tokens to be able to do so. The maximum level of a skill is 100. Some skills require other skills to have a certain level before they become available to the character. And some unlocked skills will gain new effects when they reach a certain level. In the game, that information is displayed if you hover your mouse over the different skills in the skill screen of your character. Important!!!! To raise a skill from 1 to 30, it is 1 point per level. To raise a skill form 30 to 60, it costs 2 points per level. To raise a skill from 60 to 90 it costs 3 points per level to raise a skill from 90 to 100 cost 5 points per level. Therefore, since new skills always start at level 1, it costs you 229 skill points to raise a skill from level 1 to level 100. This also means that you can only max out 2 skills, at the most. II'. Explain the effect:' Absorb: Attraction: Berserk: ''Attack random enemies, uncontrollably. ''Blindness:'' ' 'Charm: A powerful trick that makes friends look like foes and foes like friends. * Effects from his skills will still be effective on the target even when the charm is finished. ''Confusion: ''Act randomly attacking both friend and foe. ''Combat initiative:'' ' '''Counterattack: Take advantage of openings left from poor attacks to launch brutal ripostes. * Not reduce the damage to the target despite multiple counterattacks in one turn. * Counterattack limit: ??? Dazzle: Wrapped in illusions that lower hit probability. * -effect- Dispel: '' ''Dodge attack: '' ''Dual weapons wielding penalty: Empathy: Fatal wound: ''A mighty thrust to the foe's vital organs. * -effect- ''Fear: ''Randomly panic and lose turn. ''Hallucinating: Inflict: Long range penalty: Minimum hits: '' ''Maximum hits: Paralysis: ''Can not attack, defend, flee or use movement requiring skills. ''Parry: ''Minimize damage dealt. * -effect- ''Petrification - cold: Causes the target to do nothing until the effect is cleared. * It can be removed in the temple or by skill of healer. Poison: Damage a part of the target current health each turn. Reflect: Silent (mana break/damage): Can not use speech requiring skills. * If the skill level is large enough, it also has the effect of "mana break" - Damage a part of the target current mana each turn. Skill effect bonus '(Ingenuity - Engineer): The ability to think on one's feet and make amazing conclusions * -effect- '''''Sleep: Calming spell that slows the body and puts you into a slumbering state. * The target will wake up if enough damage. To hit: Category:Basics